one YEAR of PAIN
by suzuki kasami
Summary: ryuu broke into hidans house and attacked him, with a contract, ryuu has to work for hidan for a year as his assistant, that means you have to do any, and everything he says! can it get any worse besides his very sexua;
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this story is for my best friend Ryuu-Chan! Here ya go imouto!**

**Chapter 1**

**Day 1**

"Hidan you did a splendid job here, you may go home," said his secretary, Hidan smiled, "thank you pain!" he walked into the dark night. Behind him, not seen a shadow jumped past him. Talking to himself he turned his car on, he then got into the escalade and put the car into drive. About to drive off he checked his watch, it was 9:30 at night, and he shrugged his shoulders and drove off. Home was not too far; he tiredly opened the door to his mansion and walked in, as soon as he did someone jumped behind him! Hidan fell to the ground and turned his body around to see a girl with short black hair and dark red eyes, she was wearing a black coat. She punched him, his head turned the other way, painful, no doubt, he pushed her off him, and threw her to the wall. With a thump she angrily moved in a blur to the male, Hidan grabbed her out stretched hand, before she was about to punch him. Surprised, she turned around and round house kicked him, blocking it, he grabbed her leg but fell on top of her onto the table. She groaned in pain, he grabbed both her hands and put them above her head. "Who do you work for!" Hidan yelled. She angrily growled at him, he smirked and with one hand he put his hand on her cheek. She squirmed, but then relaxed at the feeling. Once she calmed down, he got off, she sighed and sat up. "You're not the one I'm supposed to kill," she said. He frowned in interest. "You look exactly like him when I saw you, and so I decided to make my move. Damn…." He got up off the ground. "What's your name?" The girl took a while to answer, when she finally answered she answered, "Ryuu, and I'm not a girl you idiot!" Hidan blushed. Then Ryuu made an escape, he got up and ran toward the door, Hidan grabbed his foot, he fell and immediately knocked out.

Hearing something, Ryuu's ear twitched, he slowly opened his eyes to see nothing but the white haired man, he growled. Hidan smirked evilly, and held up a piece of paper that had a hand print on it. "What's that…?" Ryuu asked Hidan smirked and looked at Ryuu's hand; Ryuu looked down too and saw his hand black with ink. He rolled his eyes, "what now?" Hidan sat across from Ryuu. "well let's start by saying, you signed a contract that says that you will become my assistant for a whole year just because you attacked me, annnnnnd, you must do it, because I know your master," Ryuu laughed, "yeah and you know who he is! And you expect me to be your assistant, your wrong." Hidan chuckled, "your master is Jashin-sama, he is my master too ya know," Ryuu's eyes widened. "You don't want me to tell him that you carried out on you mission attacking the wrong guy and failing your mission do you?" Ryuu shook her head. "Good! Now you can't refuse!" Ryuu pouted. "This is going to be a long year." Hidan looked at the clock, "oh man! It's almost twelve, heh you can stay but you can't get out, so don't even think about it I locked the door from inside and out!" Ryuu rolled her eyes growling.

Sitting there touching the man's stuff Ryuu dropped a glass that looked like it cost a million dollars. The glass crashed on the ground splattering around his feet. He walked over to the bathroom that was closed, he smirked about to open it until Hidan slammed the door in his fast, making a hurtful face he shook it off. Hidan walked towards the other male. His towel fell right on the ground, Ryuu kept his eyes on Hidan….and just Hidan. Below the waste…it was quite the show cast. Ryuu blushed, "nice…" Hidan shrugged, "thanks…be working out." Ryuu yet again rolled his eyes and looked away. "Hey come close my secretary!" Ryuu blushed even more, "n-no! Put some clothes on!" Hidan smirked and grabbed Ryuu hand and hugged him, Ryuu's face went blank. "w-what's wrong girly?" Hidan let space between them, Ryuu backed up still looking down at Hidans so called naked manhood. She smirked put her foot back, and swung it forward kicking him dead on! Hidan whimpered, and cried anime tears. Ryuu patted the pained man in the head, "its midnight you should be going to bed….Hidan…I mean…master!" she smirked at the last remark. "Night…fool!"

**Okay sorry I had some rushing by a particular woman! Ryuu stop rushing me! I have a life you know! Anyways review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay sorry for the wait and thanks for the reviews! Continuing!**

**Chapter 2**

**Day 2**

TAP

The infuriating sound continued. The white haired man sighed and frowned as the tapping went on, and on, and on. Tap, tap, tap!-"would you stop that Ryuu! Seriously!" hidan shouted, Ryuu smirked. The fact of hidan getting frustrated made him happy to know that he was definitely bored. "Why should I stop…oh I forgot…master," he taunted. Hidan frowned, and looked at his watch. "We should be going it's almost three-o-clock."Ryuu shrugged, "what's the rush hot stuff," hidan rolled his eyes, regretting him as an assistant. "Well first of all you're my assistant and second of all I'm not going to waste my time with a boy who will stink up the whole place. When we go shopping you must pick out something decent we have a meeting tomorrow with my boss, and his fiancé." Ryuu shrugged, what he cared about just a couple of clothes and meeting people. He had always hated meeting people, they sometimes have attitudes. Quickly hidan moved into the bathroom. Ryuu went into the kitchen, he still wasn't use to the place and he wasn't going to get use to it either. Because when he gets the chance, he is going to sprint away from this impossible idiot. Did he really think that he would stay, he must be an idiot? Ryuu heard the water come on in the shower. He walked around the kitchen and saw a bottle of ketchup on the counter. He made a run to go get it. It wasn't closed, it was half gone, and it wasn't COLD! Frustrated Ryuu stomped over in front of the bathroom door.

While washing his naked body he heard thumping on the door. Turning off the shower he didn't even dry himself off or put on a towel, he opened the door. Ryuu caught the sight and dropped the ketchup. "I-I-I was just…going to tell you don't put the ketchup up…" he trailed off, looking at his body he blushed. The water dropping from his head to his shoulder, and slide down his abbs, and then onto his leg to his—"PUT THAT THING AWAY!" Ryuu yelled blushing even more, he couldn't even stop staring at it. Looking at his sexy blush hidan moved more closely to Ryuu and grabbed his arm and pulled him into the bathroom and closed the door. Ryuu blushed some more and pouted, "what? You going to rape me?" hidan looked slightly up and shook his head in a 'not a bad idea' way. "Maybe I should…" he lifted Ryuu on the counter of the sink and Ryuu folded his arms. "Really dude…put something on." Cause I think it's touching me…" hidan smirked, "I'll tell you what…if you make out with me right here, then I will let you go." Ryuu's blush went away and shrugged, "fine, if that's what you want….sir." hidan was so close to Ryuu that their lips were hovering above each other. Hidan kissed his lips with a little peck. Then they started moving to the advance stuff, into a passionate kiss, breathing steadily. Moving back and forth, they kissed ever so softly, their lips connecting with such lascivious discrimination, until….the phone rang. Hidan grunted and smirked at the gaze on Ryuu's face. Snapping his finger, Ryuu snapped out of perplexity. "Ugh I'll answer that." As Ryuu sat up and walked out, hidan followed behind. Ryuu picked up the phone and said, "hello Hidans assistant…..uh….no….oh this is the boss-"hidan eyes widened, he started running back and forth-"yeah…okay…meet tonight…change of plans, whatever…what's your name….uchiha itachi…okay ill give the message, alright bye." Ryuu looked over to see hidan slumped over the couch with his pants on and his arm over his face. "Damn…we have to dress as nicely as we can." Ryuu rolled his eyes, "you know his come-to-be wife is going to get us clothes, he said he was sorry of the change of plans." Hidan sighed in relief. "Tonight…" Ryuu smirked and said, "Can I get tipsy."

**Okay review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay first of all RYUU stop texting me over and over! I have a life you know…*murmur* unlike you*murmur*- ANYWAYS HERE IT IS! ENJOY!**

**ENJOY**

**Chapter 3**

**Night time 2****nd**** day**

Dressing Ryuu's tie he explained how he should act towards his boss, "okay so you don't disrespect him, right? Cause if you do boy, I swear I'll bet you into a bloody wh-," Ryuu interrupted him, "yeah, whatever, can I still get drunk? I've never tasted any wine or alcohol." Hidan frowned, "no you may not." Ryuu pouted, how was he suppose to spend his year boring off his appetite, speaking of which, " hey can I eat anything I want?" hidan nodded, "as long as it is 20 dollars and under," Ryuu rolled his eyes, "jerk…" hidan smirked.

Arriving at the fancy restaurant, hidan smiled. Ryuu rolled his eyes, and walked in with him. He has never been in a restaurant before but it did not exited him, nevertheless this might be a fun time, because when jashin sama said that he'd have to give up everything to work for him he also said that once in his life he could have fun, but not too much fun. Drinking was also a problem he would have to lament, because never in his life have he ever drunk, and got drunk, this exited him. Arriving a small table next to the window, Ryuu sat beside hidan, as he looked at the empty seats in front of him. Wondering what his boss was like Ryuu looked at the menu. "Chicken rosette, apricot pie, candy yams with a dish side of potatoes and rice, hidan, this is very exquisite food! Weird though…" a voice deeper than Hidans answered, "yes well this is a restaurant, I suppose you are Ryuu?" Ryuu looked up to see a man with mysterious pitiless eyes, he was wearing a suit with a red tie, and he had long black hair tied into a ponytail. "Y-yeah." Hidan got up to shake the man's hand. "Itachi it is nice to finally meet up again, and where is the lucky girl?" a young girl came up beside itachi; she had long dragon purple pink hair with glittering plum lips, and pink transparent eyes. She also had a red short dress, which looked absolutely gorgeous on her. Ryuu stared wide eyed at the woman. "Hey peeps, how you are hidan! Ryuu!" hidan nodded kissing the girls hand with a slight peck. Ryuu got jealous for a minute. "I'm very good Suzuki, very," after the greetings they all sat down. Suzuki was glaring in a sexual way to Ryuu who was trying to hide his face from hers, "hey Ryuu you're cute! Hidan must really try to make you sleep with hi-," itachi covered her mouth before she could say anything. Ryuu stuttered, "Well okay, so Suzuki, are you marring itachi!" Ryuu blurted, Suzuki's face went into a blush. "Well yes we are, at first our parents did not approve, but not all parents can hide their children from the world of reality, so how did you become Hidans assistant?" Ryuu hesitated and was about to speak when hidan opened his mouth first. "well he was just on the street and I thought of how cute he was and thought about how he could get raped in this damned world so I decided to give him a job!" hidan said in one quick saying. Ryuu frowned at his comeback.

About an hour passed and Ryuu was drunk, yes but none of them realized it. Ryuu was bored too, he decided to stop their conversation, "you know about that raise?" hidan nodded, itachi smirked, "well I think you'll get it if-," Ryuu kicked itachi under the table, itachi and hidan looked at him frowning, he shrugged smiling dumbly, "what he was talking to much!" hidan glared at him and whispered in his ear, "don't do it again." Leaving Ryuu to roll his eyes and giggle. "I'm so sorry itachi I…" hidan tailed off when he saw Ryuu get up from the table and started heading over to itachi, and sat on his lap clinging to the ravens neck, "ya k-know itachi..Hehe, I bet you are strong enough to give me a raise," Ryuu laughed at his own joke. Itachi tried to pry the boy off, but he wouldn't let go. Itachi growled, hidan was about to protest but Ryuu spoke up, "did you know that hidan was trying to get you to give him a raise so he paid people to do his work and then he would turn it in himself." Hidans eyes widened, he had told him that when he was dressing the boy, he didn't mean for his words to come out like that! Suspecting the Ryuu was drunk, he got up and pried Ryuu off of itachi, "hehe hidan n-nooo! Itachi is like my personal raven! Ha-ha get it!" hidan turned white, he looked at itachi who was growling with rage. "Im so sorry itachi um, well I'll be back." He took Ryuu outside and stood him up straight, "now you listen to me, when we get home, you're in trouble!" Ryuu smiled a goofy smile, and hidan just had to smirk. Hidan walked back inside, and when he came back out, his eyes where down. Ryuu getting dizzy at the after affects of getting drunk sighed and walked over to hidan, "hey what happen?" hidan grabbed Ryuu's arm and pulled him to the car. They drove off in silence. However when they got home they neighborhood could hear screaming and crashing.

"HOW THE HELL COULD YOU DO THIS! IM FIRED YOU FUCKING IDIOT!" Ryuu put his hands up in protection, "well whatever you can find a-another job, right?" a glass was thrown at the boy, "look I'm sorry, I just was bored, there needed to be some action?" hidan growled with all the anger in him, "WELL I'LL SHOW YOU ACTION!" hidan sprung onto Ryuu, Ryuu screamed, hidan put his hands around his neck and started choking him. The air was leaving his body; hidan put all of his force into his neck. Ryuu choked and tried to cry for help but only a choke could come out. His lungs tightened up and his air way was basically blocked, no longer air could be held, tears dropped from his eyes and a headache formed in his brain. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and hidan stopped choking him and realized he wasn't breathing anymore. Hidan was panicking, his whole body trembled with fear, and he shook the boy, "w-wake up Ryuu, stop playing…really s-stop playing…" tears dripped from his face as he kept shaking the boy….

**Done…review**


	4. Chapter 4

**After this chapter I won't post for a while cause of family reasons but you can still review/comment, this might seem little confusing at first but yall should get it at the end. And I kind of made this chapter to be 4 pages but its little to long for one chapter so I made the other part to the next chapter, this chapter is shorter than intended so bare with me!**

**Chapter 4**

**A dream?**

He held the unconscious Ryuu; he looked around and saw nobody. When he looked back at his arms, Ryuu was gone! Disappeared from thin air? He didn't know. He stood up immediately and fell back down, like there was a force that made him sit like a dog, he blinked twice, the second time he kept his eyes open and wide, he was in a room of white, it wasn't even a room, it was a endless open way. He looked around, "heh, so I see your dreams are contemplating." He turned around to see a man, full black eyes, a long black coat and long silver hair covering his right eye. "you might be think that this is real, well the only thing is real is me, you see I created this illusion, well not your dream but the illusion of what you thought your boss would say." Hidan blinked, not getting any of this, his mind was blank and he was confused. "Okay let me sum it all down for you," said the man, "my name is jashin, I am your god, and now don't worry! I won't hurt you; I'm just hearing to set this all straight." Hidan was about to protest but the man would not let him, "I want Ryuu." Hidans eyes basically popped from his head, "n-no, no, NO! ARE YOU TELLING ME THAT RYUU IS STILL ALIVE AND THIS WAS MY ENTIRE DREAM! AND THAT YOU WANT RYUU BACK!" jashin smirked, his pitiless black eyes gleaming with thrill. "Yeah pretty much, but this was your dream, I just created the crash." Hidan tilted his head, "crash?" Jashin lost his smirk, "yeah! You were drunk and you crashed the car! Oh yeah…hehe sorry that was me who created the illusion that Ryuu was drunk and not you!" he laughed heartily, hidan stood up angrily, "what do you mean crash! Is Ryuu okay! He better because if you're lying I swear I will-," hidan stopped, "or you'll what? Kill me? Oh honey I'm already a god, how could you possibly, but even though, you do have the right to get mad at me, you see I was never ever like this until my very good assassin Ryuu came and converted her soul to me! I was so happy I could've destroyed the world by now, but then when I sent him on a mission, he never came back, followed by a human tell me that Ryuu was working for you, hehe. I wanted my Ryuu back so I created an illusion for you," hidan rolled his eyes, he just did not hear a god say that he was jealous in his own little words, "are you jealous?" jashin shook his head, "I could never be! Listen all I want to do is having my assassin back, he is not meant for working under circumstances like this, he needs to be killing." Hidan shook his head, "no he doesn't! What type of god would set their children to kill someone, that isn't right! And just because Ryuu converted his soul to you does not mean you can take his heart of what he loves!" jashin turned around, "seems like you love the little thing, aw so cute, but I really don't think that working as an assistant is the best Idea either." Hidan looked away when jashin came up in his face, he was so close that their lips could touch. "Have you ever made a deal with a god?" asked jashin, putting his hand on Hidans face. Hidan shook his head no and stepped away, "what's wrong hidan? I just want to make a deal with you! I mean come on its not that bad!" hidan started to walk away, "besides, it involves keeping Ryuu," hidan stopped dead in his tracks and turned around, with a deathly glare. "What's the deal?" jashin smirked at the change in behavior. "Well how about this, you get to keep Ryuu as long as you pray to me." Hidan lifted up an eyebrow, "that's it?" jashin shook his head, "and you have to donate you blood to me and finally…." Jashin trailed off, "here let me tell you what happened first in the beginning before and after you met Ryuu."

_**Flashback**_

_**He was suppose to kill him, he wasn't sure, he was the opposite of sure, he was confused, messed up and damned to his every tip. That man, he was his boss, he would have to listen or he'll be in trouble, he respected that man too. There was not a dam in this world that could break his relationship with his god. He practically raised him and protected him, so why should he be worried to kill a simple man? Ryuu had been at least 4 years old when he lost his godparents never knowing his real parents, he started praying for someone to save him and soon after about a year he was saved. A man by the name of jashin-sama took him to his palace, the beautiful golden tower, nothing could've beet that place, and it was his home. Jashin trained him till he was 9 and he was on his own to kill people for him, by taking their damned souls and taking it to jashin. But killing him was hard, when they fight back especially. When Ryuu was 11 years old, he killed 1 million and 2 people. Taking it that he was to training harder to get this soul. Jashin convinced Ryuu at the age of 18 to kill the man and that he was evil. He wasn't going to doubt that. When he followed the white haired man, he got inside his house and attacked him, what he saw was not evil though…**_

_**End of flashback**_

"Are you saying that you told Ryuu to go after me!" jashin smiled, "yeah, because I had a day dream about you…a premonition that you and Ryuu were going to love each other ludicrously," hidan laughed not believing any of this. "So you are jealous!" jashin turned his head away, "yeah I guess, because I thought you were going to take him away from me." Hidan started to sum up the madness, "so you are going to kill an innocent man because a human falls in love with another human, because your jealous!" jashin nodded, "it's harder than it looks, I just want Ryuu back, so are you going to make the deal or not!" hidan smirked, "no, not until you tell me what the crash is about." Jashin rolled his eyes and began on the story.

_**Flashback**_

_**It was late at night and hidan was begging to get drunk. Jashin had to have an opening to switch bodies with him. Ryuu was a little drunk but it wore off in an hour, Ryuu was looking at hidan, hidan looked at Ryuu and asked him to go outside, hidan told Ryuu to wait, he went back into the restaurant and talked with his boss. "Hidan, I think imam hire Ryuu how do you think about that? And I can set you with a manger position as well," itachi stated. Hidan frowned and giggled, "Your firing me!" itachi chuckled, "uh, no, well talk about it in the morning; you look like a drunk marathon. Now let Ryuu drive you home okay?" hidan nodded and left, he walked outside. Jashin saw his soul in the clear and he took this as an advantage. He took control of Hidans body. Ryuu asked him many questions, telling him to let him drive, but hidan/jashin wouldn't have it. Ryuu buckled himself in ready for the thrill of his life-not mentioned in a good way. Hidan drove like a maniac, he barely dodges any cars and when he was driving on the other side of the rode a giant truck was heading his way. Expecting an impact jashin left Hidans body, hoping that it would've killed him, or injured him.**_

_**End of flashback (A/N I know flashbacks are short, had to get straight to the point!)**_

Hidan chuckled, and then he frowned and yelled, "WHAT THE HELL, WHAT HAPPENED AFTER THAT! DID I DIE! DID RYUU DIE! HE BETTER HAVE NOT OR I'LL KICK YOU SO FAR UP YOUR THROAT YOU'LL BE-," jashin cut him off, "um, okay anyway, no you didn't die, nor Ryuu, you're in the hospital in Acoma. But you'll come back to your symptoms." Hidan shrugged, "so what's the last thing that you wanted from me." Jashin smiled and hesitated, "y-your soul…" hidan shook his head, "no way! No! Out of the question!" jashin smirked, "it's to save Ryuu from going home! Come on, do you really want him to go." Hidan went quiet, "I love him," jashin frowned, "and you won't be able to say that cause as soon as you disagree, Ryuu is gone." Hidan thought for a second, he started mumbling; jashin put his hand to his ear, "what was that?" hidan looked at him deadly, "fine…" jashin didn't smile, but deep inside he was glad. There were only a few people on earth who believed and prayed to him. Jashin immediately disappeared and so did hidan.

To be continued (to next chapter lol XD)

**Okay first of all if you have questions ask me because ill make it easier for you to understand. I mean wow! 1,640 words! Awesome!  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay so it's not really been awhile, but still here is chapter 4 part 2 and enjoy. Oh also I'm not going to be uploading for this chapter for awhile because I have to do my other stories too so enjoy this while it last, it's a little short, I think. **

**Chapter 4 part 2**

He lunged his body upright out of bed gasping for breathe as he was panicking. Clutching his heart, he tried to breath as slow as he could, a hand laid itself on his back, and startled he turned around to see it was Ryuu. They were in a hospital, he was on the bed. He grabbed Ryuu and suffocated him into a big hug. Ryuu's eyes bugled out of his head, he swung him around glad he wasn't taken. Something giggled in front of them; hidan stopped killing Ryuu with his hug and looked up to see his boss and Suzuki. Suzuki smiled, "morning sleepy head! That was a big crash you were in!" itachi's eyes were closed as he was grinning at Suzuki's comment. "Hey boy, nice to see you're alive." Ryuu looked at hidan and smiled, hidan noticed the bandage on his head, "did I-did I do that?" Ryuu nodded, "yeparooni! You were like a mad cow driving that car! Neh!" he paused and looked towards itachi and Suzuki, "neh, neh! Can you guys give us a minute?" itachi nodded and they left the room. Ryuu's smiled faded, "heard you saw jashin sama, is that true?" hidan nodded, Ryuu smiled yet again, "oh did you know Suzuki could see spirits if she wanted to! It's awesome, that's how she detected there was something wrong with you before we left." Hidans eyes widened, "r-really? Wow, so um, Ryuu…" hidan trailed off, he took his index finger and his thumb and put it on Ryuu's chin and lifted it up. He leaned slowly towards Ryuu's plumb lips, "you know you are so handsome," hidan whispered, Ryuu giggled and blushed, and "of course I did, who wouldn't know?" he said sarcastically. Hidan chuckled and leaned in for the most abrasive kiss yet! Having lots of fun with his mouth, hidan decided to go deeper into the pink lagoon of his mouth, French kissing was the last of his worries. Fighting on whose dominate was easy, hidan automatically won, with his older metabolism and longer experience. Ryuu and hidan split, "hm, not bad hidan, not bad, but you are not dominating over me!" hidan smirked evilly rubbing his hands together as if he had some sort of plan. Ryuu hit him on the top of the head, a large lump poked from Hidans white hair. "Ow!" Ryuu frowned and turned around folding his arms," that's what you get!" hidan smirked and pulled Ryuu into another kiss, Ryuu moved on top of him and still kissing him. Hidan grabbed Ryuu by the waste and sat into an up position, his legs wrapped around Ryuu's body. Ryuu moaned as his mouth tasted wonderful, he was so happy he could explode here, now, but he couldn't because they were in a hospital. He was so happy that hidan did not just give him up to jashin Sama. In fact he even thought it was jashin Sama who planned his destiny to love instead of hate; he could see his god now, smiling up in his so-called heaven. Something in Ryuu said that he was not just Hidans assistant, he was his lover, and man did he love him…

**Okay so it's really short! So! I'll make the next chapter once I'm done posting all my other chapters! So how yall liking the hidanxRyuu, I like it! But do you?**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm so sorry for being late ideas where giving me headaches well here the chapter hope you enjoy! Even though it's short it still has a point to it.**

**Chapter 5**

**2 weeks of desperate attention**

"You sicken me! How dare you look at that woman like that! Do you know what time it is, what where you doing, were you in bed with here, did you like…" he took a breath. Hidan sighed, "paranoia eh, well I wasn't doing anything to her she was just talking to me, what's your problem." He frowned and slapped him, "Suzuki told me you did some "pretty awesome stuff" with her!" hidan sighed again, "yeah as in swords…" Ryuu hesitated; "s-swords?" hidan smirked at him, knowing that now he felt guilty, and "yeah a sword with 3 sharp talons coming out the front, like a reapers sword. I was showing Suzuki how to fight with that vehicular sword." Ryuu smiled with twinkles in his eyes. "Oh really! Really! I want one! Give me! Give me!" hidan laughed, "I don't think so, and I mean you did doubt me." Ryuu pouted, "you son of a b-," the bell at the door rang. Hidan looked at Ryuu and smirked tipping his head towards the door, telling him to go get the door. Ryuu responded with a growl, and opened the door. Ryuu's mouth dropped open as a hot man stood at the door. He had medium long silver hair with a long black jacket and a white shirt that hung low to show some of his abbs, which look very tasty. He wore black pants and on the hem of his jacket hung one short chain and a longer one. He had silver eyes that seemed transparent. His body flexed as he saw the look on Ryuu's face, he frowned making him look even more scrumptious. Ryuu let him in.

Hidan nodded to the man and brung him into the kitchen. Ryuu looked around the corner before walking toward the men. She went over to the tea cup and poured some water out of the kettle. He handed the cup toward the man, slightly bowing his head. The man took the cup and set it aside, "another one of your maids huh, rich bastard." Hidan smirked and said, "ah, and that's where your wrong, he is my assistant." He chuckled, "cute isn't he…well boy what's your name," he smiled to show some bit of a fang. His white teeth made Ryuu's heart clench, it made it stop, it made it electrified, his voice so deep, matches his toned body and beautiful eyes, he was basically the most perfect person besides hidan, that was so freaking hot he could drop dead. "Well hot stuff, my name is Ryuu," he said with confidence staring at the man with lust. Hidan saw his look and growled. The other man chuckled in his deep voice, Ryuu growled at the man thinking of something very dirty. "Your name?" he asked, the man smiled, and said, "My name is Hatake Shikisho."

**Hehe well I ran out of ideas so I thought I would put some jealousy into the story!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi im back! Oh and sorry for the delay…I had some problems….but anyway enjoy!**

**Chapter (whatever)**

**The jealously tendency**

Ryuu kept staring into the mans eyes, they just seemed to brighten the mood on his face. Hatake just stared blankly back at him, Ryuu deviously smiled, Hatake just frowned and walked toward where hidan was, hidan looked up to see Hatake move away from his uke. "hm, glad you decide to get away from him," Hatake sipped his tea, "yeah well, he seemed as if he wanted me." Hidan frowned, his eye twitching, "what the hell dude…that _thing_ is _mine_!" Hatake laughed lowly, "heh, if I really wanted him, I could've haved him." Hidan got up from his seat and called ryuu out, Ryuu came walking in smiling thinking to himself, "what up Hata-hidan!" Hidan frowned, he grabbed Ryuu and embraced him. Ryuu startled, smiled looking at Hatake who was smiling evilly. Hidan licked Ryuu's lips and kissed him deeply, pushing his tongue in his mouth, Ryuu was liking it. Hatake shook his head, "no, no, no, that's not how you do it." Hidan backed up as Hatake came near him, "take it from the pro." Hatake kissed Ryuu which surprise him, this was like heaven to him, being kissed by the two most hottest guys in the room is just beast. Hatake found a kissing rhythm and at the moment of truth he used his tongue as the surprise attack, Ryuu kept up with the rhythm, his kissing was so much softer than Hidan, his lips were talented. Hidan frowned, his eyes almost turning red with hatred.

**Wow this is the shortest chapter….cause I got major writers block**


	8. Chapter 8

"Ryuu I need you to come here for a second," Ryuu made his way toward Sasori, "yes?" Sasori looked worried, "okay so you know how theres a rumor about our boss Hidan who is dating someone?" Ryuu faked a cough and tried his hardess not to laugh at that statement. "yeah, and?" Sasori smirked, "looks like Hidan-sama is pissed because he thinks his boyfriend is cheating on him with Hatake," Ryuu's eyes widened, it has nearly been at least a week since Ryuu saw Hatake, he still see's him on a regular basis, but the fact that Sasori knew about Hatake shocked him. "how do you know Hatake." He asked trying to sound the least bit interested, Sasori shrugged, "we've all known him for a while, me, itachi, danna, deidara, kisame, all of us." Ryuu's eyes widened, "uh, uh-I GOT TO GO!"

Deidara looked at himself in the mirror and smirked, "hm, why again do you want me to do this again Hatake san?" Hatake smirked, "because I want Ryuu, make it seem as if its all Hidans fault." Deidara smirked, "um, what was it you wanted me to do again?" Hatake smiled lightly, "I want you to use your awesome pranking skills to make it look like it came from hidan and pull them on Ryuu." Deidara smiled evilly, it was his chance to make Ryuu cry since the beginning he became Hidans assistant, he loved him, he did, and blaming Hidan for everything was his right move to make to get Ryuu to be his. Deidara kept daydreaming if he was with Ryuu right that second,-

"_oh! Dei-sama! I love you! I left Hidan for you!"_

"_oh Ryuu, I love you too! Nothing can separate us!" _

"_Dei-chan! Dei-chan! Make love to me will you!"_

"_oh but its your first time huh?"_

"_yes, but, I choose you since I love you!"_

"_oh Ryuu…"_

"_oh dei-sama!"_

Deidara snapped out of it when he looked to see Ryuu looking at him, with those beautiful pitless eyes, "Deidara kun, what are you daydreaming about neh?" Deidara nearly squealed at the cute look he was given. "oh nothing! Hm." Ryuu was about to walk away when he turned to him again, "oh! Have you seen Hatake? Or hidan?" Deidara's smile faded to a frown, "I don't know, or care." He murmured the last part. He walked away leaving Ryuu dumbfounded, "whats up with him huh?" he then shook the feeling and walked to his destination, he need to talk to Hidan.

**Hi im baaaaack! Here you go Ryuu-chan! Sorry if theres no action yet.**


End file.
